1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera with a live view display function, which repeatedly shoots a subject image to display a moving image on a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When dust adheres to the surface of an optical element provided near the imaging surface of an image pickup device, its shadow enters the image, thereby lowering the image quality. The first approach to this problem is to seal the image pickup device part as much as possible. The second approach is to expose the image pickup device of, for example, a digital single-lens reflex camera to the outside using a special operational mode with the lens camera body removed from the camera and blow off adhered dust off the display surface of the image pickup device by a blower or the like. As the third approach, there is a technique of vibrating a vibration exciting member, such as a piezoelectric element, securely mounted to the peripheral portion of a dust-proof filter to thereby vibrate the dust-proof filter, thereby removing adhered dust (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-319222). As the fourth approach, there has been proposed a technique of erasing a dust image through image processing upon detection of adhesion of dust (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-341381).